My Evil Sister Ch1
by Icecream456
Summary: Stan Marsh has huge suspicions of her older, abusive sister, Shelly Marsh. One night, when walking home from Kyle Brovloski's house, he suffers an asthma attack and realizes his sister is stalking him.
1. Chapter 1

My Evil Sister

Chapter 1

"Stanley! Kyle is calling!" I heard my mother calling downstairs. I had been sleeping in the whole morning. I sprung out of bed and ran downstairs as fast as I could to answer the phone! My hair was a mess, my Terrance and Philip pajamas had pasta sauce stains from the previous knight, and I couldn't find my hat anywhere!

"Hello?" I answered in a sleepy voice.

"Hey dude, um I wanted to ask you something." "Yes, what is it?" "My dad and I were going to have a campout tonight, and we were wondering if you could come."

I paused for a moment, then finally said, "Ok, just a minute." I slowly crept up the stairs to Shelly's bedroom. I carefully poked my head inside. She was still asleep.

"Thank god." I whispered quietly to myself. Whenever I would try to do anything with my friends, Shelly would either embarrass me or beat me up. As a crept back down the stairs, I sighed in relief.

I picked the phone up from the table. "I'm back." "What was that about?" "Oh, just making sure R. Kelly was still asleep." R. Kelly was her nickname Kyle and I gave her because she wets the bed a lot.

Kyle chuckled. "So, did you ask your mom?" "Oh I forgot! Hold on!" Before my mom could walk out the door to go to work, I grabbed her coat. "MOM! DON'T LEAVE!" She jumped. "Stanley! What the hell! What is it?!" "Kyle asked me if I could come to a campout at his house tonight with his dad! Can I go?" "Stan, I don't k-" "PLEASE?" "Oh alright!" "YES! Thank you mom!" I ran quickly back to the phone, then took a puff from my inhaler remembering my bad asthma.

"She said yes!" Kyle cheered. "I can't wait!" "Me neith-" All of a sudden I heard a loud thump upstairs. It was Shelly. "Oh shit, Shelly is awake!" I whispered. "Oh ok. See you later." "Bye." I quickly, but quietly hung up.

I acted normal, getting myself a bowl of froot loops, hoping Shelly wouldn't find out about the camp-out. "Hey turd! You seein' any friends tonight?" "No, i'm not." "Good, you better not." And with that, Shelly shoved my face into my cereal bowl. I scowled at her as I went to the bathroom to wash my face off and to brush the crusty milk out of my black, shaggy hair.

A few hours later, I was at Kyle's, sitting on a log in front of a fire pit. All of a sudden, my stomach growled loudly. I blushed, embarrassed. "Um, when is dinner ready?" "In about a minute." answered Mr. Brovloski.

After we had s'mores, It was time for me to go home. "Bye Kyle" "Bye Stan" "Thank you, Mr. Brovloski" "No problem"

For some reason, walking through the woods tonight seemed creepier than usual. I tried ignoring it, avoiding a battle with nervousness and my weak stomach.

All of a sudden, I heard a twig snap behind me. I quickly spun around to see a shadow cast on the trees, and it certainly wasn't an animal. I started running.

Unfortuanatly, my stomach lost the battle. I stopped to puke on the ground. After I was done, I felt an excruciating pain in my chest. I couldn't breathe. The fool that I am, I forgot I has asthma.

"Shit!" I dug through my coat pockets for my inhaler, then I dug through my jean pockets. "Holy shit! I forgot it at Kyle's!" As I was turning back to Kyle's, I fell to the ground. I couldn't walk. "HELP!" I screamed with all of my extra energy! Then I looked up. Shelly was standing right in front of me.

"Shelly, please call 911." Shelly looked down at me. She looked strange. She was wearing a necklace and It had a star with a circle around it. She was holding a book with the same design on it and her grey shirt had wax stains on it. She walked right past me and disappeared into the darkness. I started crying. I couldn't even scream for help. I couldn't walk. I was terrified.

I started crawling on my elbows, trying to crawl back to Kyle's. All of a sudden, I felt someone grab my coat.

and then it all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I woke up in a strange room. I didn't know where I was. I tried to move, but I was paralyzed. My arms and legs were numb. I could only move my head. I tilted my head to the right, and to my horror there were two dead bodies laying right next to me! I tried to scream for help, but I had lost my voice! Then I noticed the bodies looked fairly similar. There was a boy and a girl around my age. The boy had curly red hair, pale skin, and he was wearing an orange coat. "Kyle." I said in my head. I glanced over at the girl. She had raven hair, and she was wearing a purple coat and yellow suspenders."Wendy." I said in my head once again. Then I realized to my horror, that their eyes had been taken out! They also had stab wounds in their stomachs! In horror and disgust I turned to my left, only to find two more dead bodies! They both had no eyes and stab wounds in their stomachs, but this time they were adults, a man and a woman. The man had black hair, a mustache to match his hair color, and he was wearing a blue shirt. The woman had chin -length brown hair, and was wearing a brown sweater with red cuffs. "My parents!" I screamed in my head. All of a sudden It went dark. Then, a candle lit up the pitch-black room. The candle was coming closer and closer. Then I saw who was holding the candle. Shelly. She had the strange necklace from earlier on, her shirt had blood stains on it, her hair had sticky gobs of blood in it, her head gear was off and she was holding a bloodstained butcher eyes widened in horror as she raised the knife. I felt her ice-cold tounge lick my neck, and then she whispered in my ear. "Buh-bye turd." She giggle in a sinister way as she jabbed the knife into my gut. Then she put her thumbs on my ey-_

AAAHHHHHH! I woke up in a panic. It was just a dream. Sweat trickled down my face. I looked around. I was at the hospital. "Stanley, are you ok dear?" A nurse walked into the room. "The doctor and I heard you scream." "Nothing, just a bad dream." Then I heard a second pair of footsteps. "Stan, dude, are you ok? I was using the bathroom and I heard you scream!" I couldn't respond like I did to the nurse. I couldn't stand thinking about him dead.

"I-its nothing!" I responded. I was not in the mood to talk about my dream. "I found you in the forest last night. I heard you screaming. When I found you, you were passed out. You had bruises, a bloody nose, a busted lip, and, um, this strange symbol was carved into your arm." Kyle pointed to my right arm. There were bandages covering it.

I was confused. "What did it look like?" "It looked something like a circle with a star in the middle." My blood ran cold. That was the same symbol on Shelly's necklace. Had Shelly tried to kill me?

Then I heard some more footsteps. I looked up. My parents were here. "STANLEY! OH MY GOSH! SWEETIE ARE YOU OK?!" Seriosly Mom? I am not a girl and I am not 3 years old anymore. "Yes, I'm fine." I faked a smile. I truly wasn't ok. "Stan, are you ok?" Why were so many people asking if I was ok? "Yes dad, Im fine." "What happened to him?" My parents were now talking to the doctor. "Stanley has suffered an asthma attack and police believe while he was passed out someone brutally attacked him" So I was attacked! I knew Shelly attacked me! "Are the police looking for the person who did it?" "Yes they are." All of a sudden I heard another person walk in. I looked up, and my stomach dropped. It was Shelly.

She stared at me with an evil look. I knew she was going to do something. I was scared. I started crying. I couldn't hold back my unhappiness anymore. Kyle noticed me crying. "Why are you crying?"

I looked up. "I know who attacked me." "Who?" I paused for a moment, looking at Shelly. She looked threatening, but I didn't care. "SHELLY DID! I REMEMBER HER GRABBING MY COAT! I REMEMBER HER IN THE WOODS! I REMEMBER LOOKING AT ME!" I broke down crying harder than ever.

Everyone was looking at Shelly now. All of a sudden, Shelly pulled out a knife and lunged onto my bed! Wendy was walking in at the time! "SHELLY GET OFF OF HIM YOU BITCH!" I heard her scream. She ran over to Shelly. "SHARON CALL 911!" I heard my dad shout! The nurse and my mom were getting help, while my dad, Kyle, and Wendy were attacking her! I was wrestling her while she was leaving gashes in my wrists. Finally my dad pulled her off! Wendy ran over to me. "OMG Stan are you ok?!" She held my bloody hand. "Yes I'm fine." "I know what happened. I am happy you are alive." She handed me a box. "Open it." I carefully unwrapped it. I smiled, and it was not a fake one. It was a picture of Wendy and I on my birthday. There was a white, old fashioned styled frame around it. "Thanks." "No problem." We were just about to kiss when I heard more footsteps.

It was the police. And they were holding guns.


	3. Chapter 3

My evil sister

Chapter 3

I lay in my bed. Staring at the ceiling, thinking about things.

Ever since I got out of the hospital (a week ago) my life has changed. My dad comes home drunk every night. My mom and dad get into nasty fights every night, which results as one of them gets a nasty bruise or bloody nose. I have terrifying nightmares every night about what happened. Mom says I sleepwalk outside at night screaming "SHELLY!" Wendy is sick with the flu, Kenny keeps dying, Butters is grounded, and of course fatass Cartman doesn't talk to me. All I have left is Kyle. I talk to him sometimes, but usually I am hiding in the closet while my parents fight. I even tried staying at Kyle's for the night, but of course I sleepwalked outside and almost drowned in the pond near his house and had to go home.

Thank god Shelly is in jail, though. Things would be worse if she was around.

I looked down at my strange star-shaped scar. The scab was getting darker. "Weird." I said to myself.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. I ran downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?" "Hey Stan." I sighed in relief, it was Kyle. "Hey." "I understand that life is shitty for you now, so I was wondering if I could come over now." "Sure." "Ok, see ya in a bit. Bye." "Bye." I hung up and walked up to my bedroom, looking out the window.

I heard the phone ring again.

"Dumb telemarketers," I muttered to myself.

But after 4 times, the phone was still ringing.

"God damnit." I ran downstairs to answer the phone. The caller ID said "UNKNOWN." I hesitated, and then gave in. "H-hello?" "ILLNESS." Then the caller started laughing hideously. I screamed and dropped the phone. I ran upstairs and hid under my blankets on my bed. All of a sudden, I heard the front door slam. "Kyle?" I shouted. "Ya?" I sighed, deeply relieved.

I ran downstairs to greet Kyle. When I got downstairs, my scar started burning. "OUCH!" "Dude whats wrong?" Kyle's skin turned ghost-white, as a look of fear came on his face. "M-my scar is burning…" All of a sudden, I felt lightheaded. The room started spinning. "Stan?" I fell to the ground, and the last thing I heard was Kyle scream my name. "STAN!"

I woke up in my bed, a worried Kyle beside me. "You are awake! FINALLY! You were out for an hour! I was so scared! I was just about to call an ambulance!" He hugged me tight, then let go immediately. "DUDE YOU ARE SWEATING!" Kyle put his hand on my forehead.

"YOU HAVE A FEVER!"

Author's note: Hey everyone, I'm sorry this is really short! I am just tired and I'm busy because I'm moving soon and I have to pack! I promise chapter 4 will be longer!


End file.
